


小男友

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	小男友

小男友  
当今社会对于Omega来说比之前的任何一个时代都友好，尤其是在度过发情期这一方面。  
抑制剂的开发和性开放让Omega从情欲得不到满足的深渊里面解放出来，正式跨入了一个新的阶段。  
然而，这一切对于现在的贝尔纳代斯基来说一点都起不到缓解作用。在今天下午，他迎来了第一个不使用抑制剂的发情期，短短一个小时，皮肤下面涌动的热流让他呼吸急促，更加不用提身后传来的黏腻的感觉，他甚至恍惚的感觉到自己能听见身体里的水声。  
贝尔纳代斯基迷迷糊糊的想：抑制剂就在床头柜里。  
然而他还是很好的克制住了自己——他现在是有男朋友的人，虽然男朋友在这一方面看起来有点腼腆。

上个假期他回家和去抱侄女的时候，他和家里人说起他有男朋友了，不用再给他开抑制剂，被家里人好好的八卦了一番。  
当得知他的男朋友是个beta的时候家里人沉默的交换了一番眼神。  
“你确定你要找一个beta？”当费德里科感觉安静的时间似乎过长一点而抬起头的时候，他的妈妈犹豫的问出口。  
“beta不好么？”贝贝把侄女肉墩墩的小屁股托到自己的胳膊上，拿一瓣橘子逗她玩，漫不经心的说。  
Beta没有什么不好，他们冷静理智不受信息素的影响，温和又牢靠——在性欲方面也是。说的通俗一点就是，beta能不能满足发情期的Omega。  
要是有了对象的Omega还要靠玩具度过发情期，那真的是要笑死人了。  
老贝尔纳代斯基夫人的担心十分的有必要，尤其是看过小贝尔纳代斯基先生手机里面的那个beta的照片以后。  
照片里面的男孩有一张很可爱的圆脸，粗眉毛下面一双璀璨的绿眼睛，挺直的鼻梁以及笑起来唇角露出来的两颗尖尖的小虎牙——一眼看上去仿若没成年。  
而后的一整个假期，老贝尔纳代斯基夫妇都在各种旁敲侧击的提示小贝尔纳代斯基，“伴侣太过年轻不好”“小男孩总是没办法长久的对待爱情”，后来越想越不对甚至还假装科普号给小贝尔纳代斯基的ins推送“注意！别和未成年人谈感情！这是犯罪！”  
小贝尔纳代斯基再迟钝也能发现有什么地方不太对，在去学校的车上哭笑不得的和老贝尔纳代斯基的夫妇解释：“不不不他真的成年了。”  
“我们同一个年级。”  
“对，他还大我三个月。”  
“你们别瞎操心了。”  
小小贝尔纳代斯基坐在小贝尔纳代斯基的腿上拍手咯咯笑：“瞎操心瞎操心！”

贝贝在床上辗转反侧的时候不由得想：也许他们的担心是正确的？  
这个念头刚刚一闪而过玄关那里就传来了惊人的声响，什么重物掉落在了地上，贝贝甚至还能分神想一下是迪比的吉他还是迪比的背包。  
两秒钟之后卧室的房门就打开了，迪比扶着门框喘气。  
他收到贝贝短信的时候正在一个半个校区外的图书馆和他的小组成员对着今年人文选修课领导力的话题据理力争，百忙之中抽出三秒时间扫了一眼短信，吓得正在喝的牛奶挤自己一身，没顾得上擦就从椅子上跳下来拽过书包往他们的小家飞奔——中途还没忘去了一趟便利店把必备用品带上。  
他像一个抢劫犯似的带着上次辩论队给他做的“Dybala mask”付完钱以后拽着购物袋夺门而出，完全忘记那个面具被博格巴端端正正的在额头的位置写上了Paulo Dybala的字样——收银的格里兹曼毫不犹豫的拍下照片上传到自己的ins主页，半个小时转发破万。  
当然这个是以后需要担心的事情。  
如果迪比是一个alpha，当他踏入房间的那一刻他就应该闻到了浓郁百合的香气，已经准备好了的Omega像是初绽的百合，渗出芬芳的露水。  
而冷静的beta喘匀了气，把手上的袋子递给贝贝看：“品种太多了，我不知道该买哪一个，呃，这个口味的你喜欢吗？”

那一瞬间贝尔纳代斯基有点想打他亲爱的迪比，不开玩笑的。

忍耐了太久的Omega终于失去了耐心，他把他的beta扯过来，吻他的嘴唇。  
和贝尔纳代斯基的薄唇不同，迪巴拉的嘴唇相对丰润，咬起来颇有肉感，很能够促进情欲，贝尔纳代斯基感受到自己的腰逐渐下沉难以支撑自己，身后液体逐渐氤湿了他的底裤，迪巴拉的手恰到好处的扶住了他的腰，给予了不轻不重恰到好处的支撑——beta逐渐被Omega带入了状态，甚至迪比调皮的拿虎牙蹭贝尔纳代斯基的下唇由用舌尖舔过贝贝圆润的唇珠。  
贝尔纳代斯基轻轻哆嗦起来，他的理智为迪比的回应欢欣鼓舞，而他的身体在叫嚣着不够，请给他更多。  
不要吝啬，给他更多。


End file.
